


A Heart Made of Metal

by PolkaDot_BowTie



Category: My inner demons, aphmau - Fandom
Genre: Passing Out, Robot AU, Transformers AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23510989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolkaDot_BowTie/pseuds/PolkaDot_BowTie
Summary: Ava is a girl in the wide world of Droids. When 5 sentient robots come over and get in the way of her life, Ava is left no choice but to accept her fate.... and help them?
Kudos: 4





	A Heart Made of Metal

Ava walked through the halls of her apartment building, trash bag in hand. As she walked, she thought about her life so far. Being the adopted daughter of the owners of a giant droid company did have its perks, but Ava was determined to make her own way through this world, without the help of her dads. It was proving to be a challenge, especially since she couldn’t really get a job, but she was determined! To make it even more challenging, Ava wanted to do it without the help of droids. In this wide world, droids are basically robots that do everything you say without question. Sure, they cost a lot, but they “would do anything for their master!”

Ava didn’t want that. She wanted no help; she is a strong independent woman that doesn’t need anyone or anything to hold her hand and walk her through life!

Walking through the doors of the downstairs lobby, Ava saw Jake, her landlord, and his droid: M4X-I. All droids have a serial code which links them to a human name. M4X-I means Maxi. She waved at Jake as she walked past and said, “Morning, Jake!”

“Good morning, Ava! Still adamant that you’re not going to get a droid?” He asked.

“You betcha! I got a great job interview today! See you later!” She said.

“Good luck!” Jake called as she closed the door to the lobby.

As Ava walked behind her building, she threw her trash bag into the giant dumpster which was flush with the side of the building. Suddenly, Ava noticed the glistening of metal.

When the young woman turned around, she noticed a set of five robots. Not a rare sight, but their stances, and the lack of a master were odd. Walking over, Ava called out to the droids.

“Hello, droids. Are your systems functional?” She said, trying to catch their eye.

“Who are you calling ‘droid’, human!?” One of them, the green one, stated angrily, as if offended. The outburst caught Ava off-guard, droids don’t speak like that, with emotion. They usually just took orders and fulfilled them, what was going on?

“L31F, silence! In this world, we must lay low, who knows what weapons they may have!” Another, the dark blue one, hissed. That’s when Ava noticed that one of the droids, the red one, was on the floor, fritzing uncontrollably. She gasped and sprung into action.

Ava pried the chest plating off to reveal beautiful wires and switches, a very intricate design. Finding the source of the problem, Ava rectified it, ignoring the gasps and horrified hisses from the robots behind her.

“She’s pulling his wires out!!” One of them squealed.

“ _Without… tools?_ ” Another, more robotic voice stated, confused.

“P13-RC3!” The dark blue one yelled, napping the light blue one out of its confused daze.

Ava felt the vibrations of a large droid coming up behind her but gave it no notice. It wasn’t until she was hoisted up by her jumper that she began to worry.

“Hey! Put me down! Is your mainframe faulty?!” She yelled, angrily. The droid below her, the red one, began to sputter before correcting the panel over its chest again.

“Prince A5-CH!! Are you alright!?” The dark blue one asked, rushing to the taller droid’s aid.

“I’m fine, fully functional R-HY5…”

Ava stopped gawking at the interaction between the supposed droids and stared into the dark void of the visor staring back at her. Finding her bearings once again, Ava yelled angrily,

“Put me down now, or I’ll call the cops!”

This seemed to catch the attention of the other droids. The dark blue one, R-HY5, perked up.

“SHE’S CALLING IN REINFORCEMENTS!! EVASIVE MANEUVERS!”

This prompted the light blue one holding her to unsheathe the sword that was dangling by its hip and hold it up, ready to split her in half! Ava gasped and began to writhe in its grip.

“PEACEFUL EVASIVE MANEUVERS!!” R-HY5 corrected. A small emoticon of confusion manifested onto the darkness of the visor before the broadsword was slid back into its scabbard. Instead, the droid took it upon itself to hang her on a tree by her hood, helplessly dangling. Together, the five droids walked away, leaving the young woman stuck on the tree, staring at them with resentment.

“My INTERVIEW NOOO! Stupid sweatshirt!” She yelled as they disappeared from her view.

As the group turned the corner, the orange droid, N01, spoke up.

“We… we almost went offline!” He wheezed, pistons whizzing underneath orange plating.

“This climate is unbearable.” R-HY5 stated, still readjusting his fans.

“At least the affects are beginning to wear off, it’s not too bad once you get used to it.” L31F said, trying to remain positive.

“EASY FOR YOU TO SAY!! Mine and A5-CH’s systems are overheating! Why don’t you guys have that?” N01 countered, confused as to why the other robots weren’t suffering like him and the prince.

“Calm down! We’re being watched…” A5-CH warned, referring to the women gawking at them from behind, “Prepare for battle, show no mercy…” He growled, turning around.

Collectively, the robots pulled out their weapons, L31F and N01 ejecting their blades from their wrists, R-HY5 extended his staff, and P13-RC3 drew his broadsword once again.

The women squealed and rushed towards them, taking pictures with their phones, the flash temporarily disorientating the sentient robots.

“AH! I’m blind!!” N01 shrieked.

“What was that!?” R-HY5 yelled.

“They’re using some kind of technology! Shield your optics!” L31F told his comrades.

“Oh my god! Thank you for posing for us, we were afraid to ask!” One of the girls said.

“It’s hard for us to approach such well built frames!” The other said, prompting her friend to nod in agreement.

“Can’t wait to see you on the market!” The first one said, walking away with her friend, admiring the pictures they took.

Once the group had settled after the surprise ‘attack’, L31F enquired to his prince.

“Your majesty, are you alright!?”

“I’m fine!” A5-CH responded.

“Those were human females; how do they have access to such potent blinding technology?!” R-HY5 questioned, visor flickering for a second before coming back online.

“ _We underestimated humans from this world…_ ” P13-RC3 stated, robotic and deep voice carrying over the top of the others.

“I refuse to believe humans could disarm D43M0-S, we’re weak right now due to the climate.”

“Indeed, we need to seek shelter.” R-HY5 offered.

“We _need_ to take a prisoner.” A5-CH told his knights.

“Huh?” R-HY5 asked, questioning his audio-receptors.

“An informant, a human one. But we can’t do it without alerting the nearby humans…” The prince said, most likely thinking aloud.

“A5-CH, that’s crazy! We can’t—” R-HY5 was cut off when N01 began to speak.

“Look!” The shortest of the group pointed to movement across the street, “D43M0-S are here too; we’re saved! Brothers!” N01 took off across the street to confront these other ‘D43M0-S’. L31F tried to stop him but his attempts were fruitless.

“N01, wait!!”

N01 was already across the street, speaking to the droids.

The group could see and hear the encounter from their place on the pavement.

“Boy, am I glad to see other D43M0-S! Listen, we’re new to this world and—”

“ _Order not recognised. Please repeat!”_

“Huh?”

_“Your order was not recognised. Please repeat! If you wish to examine inner workings, please give any order now. To stop action, please say ‘cancel’.”_

“W-what are you guys talking about?” N01 was very confused, what were they talking about?

_“Examining inner workings: activated. Opening chest cavity: initiated.”_

The droids began to open their chests, revealing pistons, switches, levers and more. N01 was so shocked, his systems couldn’t handle the sudden jolt, sending his systems into temporary shutdown.

The others sprinted across the street to assist their fallen comrade. P13-RC3 untied the wires behind his head and plugged it into Noi’s outlet on his chest, creating a spark of energy to jolt N01 out of the temporary shutdown.

“Did you guys see that!?” L31F asked frantically, “They removed the spark from those D43M0-S and had their husks wander aimlessly!”

“We underestimated the humans.” R-HY5 stated bluntly.

“We need a human prisoner. Follow me.” A5-CH told his knights blankly and started his was back around the building where they left Ava. When they returned, the young woman was red-faced and still struggling on the branch P13-RC3 placed her on.

“Ugh! I can’t take it any longer! But… if I drop down, and leave my shirt, I might run into someone, in my bra.” She said, conflicted.

“Fine, you know what? I missed my job interview, I still haven’t bought a droid, and I let beautifully built sentient frames walk away from me; I don’t care who sees me in my bra anymore, ha-ha!” She told herself, laughing wryly.

The D43M0-S came back into her view when she looked up.

“Oh no, beautiful droids…” She murmured.

“Descend.” A5-CH ordered.

“What?” Ava questioned.

“ _Descend.”_ A5-CH growled, venom practically dripping from his words.

“What make are you? I am in no position to look myself, AS YOU CAN TELL!!” She yelled, angry.

“How dare you SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT!!” A5-CH said, raising his servo and allowing the fire generator set in his palm to light the tree she was dangling from on fire.

Ava tumbled to the floor, landing on her knees. She quickly found her feet, standing up and stepping back, watching at the once huge tree turn into a small stick of charcoal sticking out from the ground.

“Did... you... just?” Ava was so confused. Droids aren’t built with fire generators, what the heck?!

“Prince A5-CH! Don’t waste your energy on such trivial matters!” R-HY5 reprimanded him.

“The next words that come from your mouth better be—” He was cut off when Ava pried off his chest plate again. The robots behind them gasped and sputtered in shock and disgust, mouths falling open. All except for P13-RC3, who simply had ‘:O’ in white text on his visor.

“How indecent!” R-HY5 yelled.

“In public!?” L31F called, disgusted.

P13-RC3 placed his servo over N01’s optics to keep the younger robot innocent.

“HEY!!” N01 squirmed in the taller and stronger robot’s grip.

Ava examined the serial numbers on A5-CH’s chest plates, but the robot wasn’t from any droid factory that she had heard of. These texts didn’t even look English! She fixed the panel back to his chest.

“You’re not from here, are you?” She said, stepping back hesitantly.

“How dare you!” A5-CH yelled at her, outraged.

“I knew I should have bought I droid in that sale… Ugh…” Ava murmured, before collapsing to the floor…


End file.
